Drason NesicoEpisode 1: The Mysterious Shadows
by InkRaider
Summary: Feeling Alone, and left out, Jedi Padawan Drason Nesico leads himself and his Jedi master on an adventure they won't soom forget.


Drason wandered the halls of the Academy, his arms hanging limply at his clothed sides. His boots clicked gently with every step he took. His face was constantly changing expressions, as he gazed about the large alabaster stone corridors, and hallways. He turned his head forwards, peering down the long, semi-crowded hallway. He reached up his left hand and scratched the backside of his left ear, his eyes scrunching up, his mouth tightening as he did so. He checked the cost was clear, and then added a quickened pace to his long strides. The quickened walk evolved into a jog, to a trot, then to a dead out sprint. He skid to a halt in front of a large set of double doors. He placed his hand a small green pad, and a bright light ran from the bottom to the top, and back down again. The doors opened with a iwhooshi, and Drason sprinted through again. He looked around the large room. It would appeared to be a scrap heap, to anyone who did not appreciate the art of tinkering, and building droids as Dras did. He walked forward, and saw what appeared to be the entrance onto the landing platform. Drason walked forward, and pulled up his hand, his index and middle finger raised, he broke a small sweat, as he slowly opened the doors. He glided gracefully onto the platform, and dove down behind a barrel, that seemed to be empty. Two masters strutted by, with talk of something Drason had never heard of. He didn't care, his main concern was to get into a speeder.  
  
Drason stood up, and walked slowly down the long metal platform, the over looked the busy fly-ways of Coruscant . Drason kicked a small pebble from the edge, and it fell to the ground, but flew through the windshield of a slim, green speeder. A large, orange fist extended from the window, and someone yelled in a Gunganish voice "Hey, watch it kid." Drason smirked and walked down the pathway. A small blue speeder sat there, its twin seated cockpit beckoning Drason to come for a ride. He hopped over the edge, and sat down. He flipped three red switches, and three green lights came on, on the dashboard. Drason smirked. He tapped a red tinted screen, and a map appeared.  
  
"Computer, Coruscant," Drason said, looking at the screen.  
  
"Location," The computer questioned.  
  
"Melt down factory, please," Drason said and the computer showed the exact coordinates for the nearest melt down factory.  
  
The small blue speeder lifted off and Drason excellerated forward, and dropped into a line of traffic, heading southward moving rather quickly, for a release-time on Coruscant. Drason became impatient and raised the speeder, shooting forward. He accelerated forward, and came into the business district, power couplings lining the roads, and flames shooting up everywhere. Drason hopped from the speeder and entered a large room, small work droids loading scrap metal onto conveyor belts. Drason sprinted forward and asked a large, smelly creature where he might find the vehicle melt downs. The creature pointed, and looked at Drason, who's face was turning blue, from holding his breath due to the stench released from the creatures under arm. Drason ran forward, and searched through the scrap metal, gathered what he needed, and ran outside, towards a compost pile, which was to be sent to the canister launcher's in an hour or so. Drason grabbed a quadruple set plasma resistant cans. He stuffed them into his bag, and ran back towards the speeder.  
  
As Drason accelerated back towards the Academy, he noticed more and more that a small black speeder was following him. Drason landed, and ship stopped. The factory creature stepped out, and had this time a belt on. Drason walked towards the doors, pretending not to notice the creature. Then in the blink of an eye, Drason spun around, and deflected a blaster shot with his blue saber. The creature turned and ran, but Drason bound through the air, as the creature ran for its pod. Drason extended his hand and it fell to its face, Drason walked forward, and grabbed the creature by the shirt and dragged him towards the door, as he did, the doors opened, and there stood his master.  
  
"Uh-oh," Drason said to himself, as his master face peered into Drason's eyes. 


End file.
